Reasons to Celebrate
by Rottenwraith
Summary: Future Industries is hosting a gala to celebrate the deafeat of Amon, arranged by the new CEO. Korrasami, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Okay I finally posted something new after the previous mad rambling attempt at fan-fiction, yay me, and so here we have my second mad rambling attempt at an-fiction, yay. Heads up, I have a rather 'intense' dislike of Mako, this will most likely result in some Mako-bashing in later chapters, but I will try to be fair ('try' being the word) to the best of my ability._

* * *

It had been a long year, Republic city had just about recovered from the Equalist uprising, regardless the police were still being vigilant; the entire movement disappearing overnight due to the loss of their leader would've been foolish to hope for. Despite the discontent still stirring in the city it was important that they take reasons to celebrate.

* * *

"...and so I'd like to welcome you all the first annual Future Industries charity gala, thank you all for coming." I finished up with a respectful bow as the room was filled with thunderous applause of all the guests that had decided to attend. I descended the stairs as the reporters cameras started to snap and flash, and the before the questions could really begin I cut in, "Please hold all questions until the end of the evening."

The gala was as much symbolic as it was for charity, a symbol of the new face of Future Industries, my father had damaged much of the company's image with his support of Amon. The reporters dispersed by the time I reached the bottom, revealing a friendly face, something of a rarity these days, "Chief Bei Fong, what a pleasure to see you here this evening." The chief had gotten her job back not long after her bending.

"Likewise Ms. Sato, and once again it's just Lin to my friends."

"Yet you still call me 'Ms. Sato'?" I cocked a playful eyebrow at the minor hypocrisy. Suffice to say that with all the money Future Industries had donated to the city and put into the reconstruction, Lin and I had gotten to know each other pretty well.

"Touché." replied Lin with a smirk. "Quite the gathering here."

"It's a good turn out." It really was even if someone was missing.

"I would think you'd hoped for someone in particular." Lin's obvious hint was almost painful.

"Lin."

"Asami." First names, things could get messy.

"Not the time."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The older woman directed her gaze across the room so as to attempt to hide her sly smirk, fruitlessly. "You've pulled off quite a bit in this last year, some rather brillinat."

"The new armour comfortable?" The metalbender corps needed some new armour after Equalist tazer-gloves started turning up on the black market.

"Quite, though next time get someone else to help test it." Insulating the armour proved more difficult than first expected, as indicated by the Chief's slight squirming at the memory. "But are you sure about the -"

"Yes, we've been over this." I interrupted, the most controversial idea I had proposed to the council, had also been a point of contention with the Chief. "It's a good idea and you know it."

"Offering chi-blocking training to just anyone hardly seems like a good idea." was the chief's counter-argument. "It makes it easier for the Equalists to get new recruits.

"It also eliminates one of their main recruiting points," I grabbed a few glasses from a passing waiter, quick smile and nod as I handed one to the Chief, "How many chi-blockers do you think joined the Equalists just so they wouldn't have to be afraid of the Triads, and do I have to mention Tarrlok's 'attempts' at stopping an 'Equalist rally'?"

"Point taken, still hard to believe you got that authorized."

"The trick was getting some Kyoshi warriors to endorse the idea and sign up as instructors." It had been nice to get away from the city, with all the board meetings, petitioning the council for the chi-blocking school and enduring the slurs of people unwilling to look past my surname. "They were very enthusiastic about passing on what they know."

"I can imagine getting away from their little fishing town would also be appealing." Lin was about to say something else when-

"Asami!" I heard the voice I'd been waiting to hear for months.

"Korra." She had the same dress on from the first time they'd met, her hair in the same wolf tail and bangs as always, "It's great to see you, it's been too long."

"Way too long," Korra's arms were suddenly wrapped around me with enough strength to haul me off the floor, luckily I'd stopped blushing by the time she put me down "Airbending training gets so boring after awhile and all the spirit stuff just isn't my thing; Lin! It's good to see you too-"

"Please don't hug me." the Chief's response had me giggling and Korra sticking her tongue out playfully before quipping back "If that's your attitude then you don't get a hug. Anyway, you been keeping an eye on Asami here?"

"I believe that Ms. Sato is more than capable of defending herself." Damn straight.

"Yeah remember that time she saved both of us, Mako, Tenzin and Bolin from Amon's goons, this girl kicks ass." the Chief choked a little on her drink at the mention of that particular night, I froze for a moment. Selfish it may be I was glad that Korra didn't notice my eye twitch. "I probably shouldn't have mentioned that, bad memories."

"It's okay, I've put it behind me," I placed my hand on the young Avatar's shoulder to try and alleviate the tension, with limited success as an awkward silence began to set in.

"Well I'm off to mingle for a bit, later you two." I shot Lin a smile, thankful for breaking the silence.

"Since when does Lin 'mingle'?" Korra asked with a chuckle which I reciprocated.

"Not a clue, so what took you so long getting here?" I was wondering held up the young avatar.

"Well, my parents wanted to visit the city, so we had to get them settled into their guest rooms at the Air temple, and then-" Korra was cut off my the call of her name from a familiar sounding voice that caused a slight twitch. "Korra!"

"Hello, Mako." Korra looked just as dismayed as I felt, which I only feel I little ashamed to admit to.

* * *

AN2:Okay so that's finally done, I will try to have another chapter up as soon as possible and I promise they will have more of the Korrasami goodness that you came to see (I seriously don't know why this pairing doesn't get more love), please don't hesitate to review, I want to get better and need feedback for that.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I have a slight problem, whilst writing this second chapter I saw the trailer for Korra Book 2, and I grew to loath Mako even more as a result, so I am now officially going to just let the hatred just flow through me. So please enjoy._

* * *

I finnally made it to the party, gala, whatever; I was just glad to get away from the Air temple right now, watching Mako suck up to my parents was beyond annoying. When I found the invitation that Mako had 'forgotten' to give me I couldn't help but be suspicious when he also objected to going the gala.

"Avatar Korra, you are expected, right this way please." The doorman was told to expect me? Well can't really complain about avoiding hassle getting in; I needed to get away from my bootlicking boyfriend so quickly I forgot the invite.

"I am afraid that you are a tad late, Miss. Sato has already given her opening speech." Crap! I missed Asami's speech, I hope she's not mad. Good thing I was able to slip in without being noticed, the last thing I wanted tonight was to draw attention to myself.

Scanning the crowd, I finally noticed the grey hair of a certain metalbender, maybe she knew where I could find Asami, lucky for me that she was already with Asami. It felt good to wrap my arms around my friend and squeeze till she was off the ground. I unloaded a little before Lin made it clear she didn't feel like hugging, her lose, "If that's your attitude then you don't get a hug. Anyway, you been keeping an eye on Asami here?" Not entirely sure why I poked my tongue out after saying that, guess I'm just feeling playful.

"I believe that Ms. Sato is more than capable of defending herself." I couldn't help but remember the first time I'd seen Asami kick ass.

"Yeah remember that time she saved both of us, Mako, Tenzin and Bolin from Amon's goons, this girl kicks ass." Oh crap, did I really just bring up that night why not just say _'Hey Asami, remember that time you had to betray your own father?'_, it was so bad that I made Lin choke on her champagne and Asami just froze. "I probably shouldn't have mentioned that, bad memories."

"It's okay, I've put it behind me," Asami always surprises me with how forgiving she can be, still feel terrible for bring it up, Asami's hand on my shoulder help but not completely.

"Well I'm off to mingle for a bit, later you two." Now I really owed Lin a hug later, that silence was awkward.

"Since when does Lin 'mingle'?" I hoped the small laugh didn't seem too forced, Asami laughing a little as well told it didn't. I like Asami's laugh, it's nice.

"Not a clue, so what took you so long getting here?" I didn't really want to complain to Asami about my boyfriend too much, he was her ex, but I couldn't help opening up to her, she was pretty much my best friend.

"Well, my parents wanted to visit the city, so we had to get them settled into their guest rooms at the Air temple, and then-", "Korra!" I cringed at that voice, I was hoping he'd take a bit longer to catch up to me, "Hello, Mako."

"You ran off before I could talk to you about tonight. Asami." Mako nodded to the party's host with some deliberate awkwardness.

"Mako." Asami of course raised her glass as she nodded her own greeting with a smile.

"Korra, let's go talk somewhere else without-" So not happening.

"No, I was talking to Asami before you interrupted, and I'm just going to abandon her because you suddenly want to talk now." I keep wondering when Mako will get the message that he can't boss me around.

"Come on Korra, I need to talk to you about something important, in private." He just keeps pushing.

"If you have something to talk to me about then you should have no problem talking in front of Asami." Jerk, I was having a nice conversation with Asami and now he wanted to talk. "You know that sounds like a good idea, how about we talk about how you 'forgot' to give me the invite for tonight?" I don't often use air quotes but this time it seemed appropriate; I narrowed my eyes at the jerk that had the audacity to roll his eyes at me.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk seriously, I'll just be over there, keeping your parents company." As the jerk walked away, I couldn't help but fume and slap my hand to my face, Bolin had called it face-palming once before; he'd brought my parents, why? To manipulate me?

"What's up with him?"

"He's been a complete jerk lately, not to mention controlling." Deep breath, let it go. "I'm pretty sure he hid my invite for some reason, I found it in his room when we were giving my parents a tour of the air temple."

"That does seem suspicious." Asami took a sip of her drink, smiling her cute smile.

"I know, why keep my mail in his room? And he defended himself saying it would probably be 'awkward' going to his ex-girlfriend's party, but I think he just wanted to make sure I spent the night with him and my parents."

"That's crazy, things have never been awkward between us." Asami looked taken aback placing a hand on her chest.

"I know, he's just so paranoid and possessive, trying to get me to do everything his way." I let out another sigh as I looked across the room, to my parents laughing with Mako. Asami let out a sigh of her own, an odd look in her eye.

"You know you're going to have go back over there, right?" She was right, I couldn't just abandon my parents for the night. Mako may be a jerk, but my parents did like him and was he that bad? All couples went through hard times right, right?

"Yeah I know. I just wish..." I trailed off, not sure how to finish. What did I wish?

"Korra, are you okay?" Asami caught me off guard, a warm, understanding hand on my shoulder as our eyes met, hers were so green... I shook myself out of my mini-trance quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, guess I should get this over with, wish me luck." I gave Asami a smile as I took a deep breath and started to walk over to the laughing trio. They were all smiles, Mako's forced and fake, same thing he wore whenever he didn't get his own way.

It wasn't long till conversation turned toward thoughts of the future specifally my mother's statment that, "We wouldn't mind being grandparents."

"Mom!" For the love of Yue, did she have to mention that with Mako right here, I couldn't help but just cover face in embarrassment, "Do you have to bring that up?" I practically hissed at them.

"Sweetie, we're your parents, so pretty much yeah." Now my father was joining in, perfect.

"Your. Not. Helping." I was pretty sure I near the point of fatal embarrassment. I'm the freaking Avatar, yet I can't face down my own parents.

"I know this is something of a tangent-" Tangent? What was with Mako trying to sound smart in front of my parents, "-but I have something I want to ask Korra." Was this the same thing as before? Why's Mako taking my hand?

"Korra we've been together for about a year know and so I think it's about time we take our relationship to the next level." What's he talking about? Is he getting down on one knee? What with the little box- Whoa...

"Avatar Korra, will you marry me?"

* * *

_AN2: Did I just make a sadistic cliff hanger? I think I did. Oh well I hope you all enjoy my attempt at psychological torture. Once again please review, it's very encouraging._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: So here we are again. Mako hate dialled down a bit, plenty of time for that in other stories, perhaps... Anyway read, enjoy (I hope) and review._

* * *

I did truly enjoy watching Korra lay into Mako, the jerk not having a leg to stand on, yet still trying maintain the high ground. At least he'd given a civil, if brief, greeting to the host of the party. I was only a tad surprised to learn of the firebender's role, or lack rather impediment, in Korra receiving her invite, he'd never been the most honest of people.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk seriously, I'll just be over there, keeping your parents company." Using her parents against her and making it sound like she's at fault, that's pretty low. As he left Korra's head ended up in her hands with a groan.

"What's up with him?" I don't remember Mako being groan inducing, though he hadn't spoken to me for awhile.

"He's been a complete jerk lately, not to mention controlling." I couldn't help but watch Korra's chest as she took a deep calming breath, so sue me. "I'm pretty sure he hid my invite for some reason, I found it in his room when we were giving my parents a tour of the air temple."

"That does seem suspicious." Quick sip, smile at the private irony, hope she didn't catch me staring.

"I know, why keep my mail in his room? And he defended himself saying it would probably be 'awkward' going to his ex-girlfriend's party, but I think he just wanted to make sure I spent the night with him and my parents."

"That's crazy, things have never been awkward between us." Okay maybe a little, but that was ages ago, Mako was obviously just using it as an excuse.

"I know, he's just so paranoid and possessive, trying to get me to do everything his way." Korra let out a sigh I felt guilty in an instant. Here was my friend, quite possibly my best friend, and she was stressed and distraught, and I was enjoying it. I couldn't help but hate myself a bit right now.

I let out my own sigh as I realised I'd now have to the thing I hate, be a good friend and nothing more. "You know you're going to have go back over there, right?" She looked over to her parents and boyfriend thoughtfully with a slightly pained look.

"Yeah I know. I just wish..." In my head I was begging her to finish that sentence, she looked so lost and confused; I almost asked her what she wished for, but I settled for just laying and comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Korra, are you okay?" She turned to me, our eyes met and my insides froze for a moment as I thought I felt a spark between us but I was too afraid to hope and act. The moment seemed to stretch on till Korra broke her gaze and shook her head for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine, guess I should get this over with, wish me luck." After a deep breath she set off across the room to the laughing trio. I let out a shuddering breath I hadn't noticed I was holding, had that happened? Or was just wishful thinking?

"Yuan for your thoughts." I almost jumped out of my skin as the chief had snuck up next to me whilst I was distracted by my thoughts.

"Have you been taking ninja lessons chief?" I honestly couldn't imagine how else she snuck up on me in heavy metal armour.

"No, you're just easily distracted." The chief took a sip from her drink before nodding in the direction that Korra had left, "I'm guessing that you didn't tell her then."

"Lin."

"Asami." First names twice in one night, that's new.

"Not the time." I sighed, knowing that I might as well relent. "And no, I didn't." I couldn't help but look over to Korra and her parents, despite Mako's presence, it was still nice to see the young avatar laugh with her parents. I smiled hoping that she was really enjoying herself.

"You could go over there."

"I'd rather not make things harder for Korra." She was covering her face now and her parents were chuckling, they must have brought up an embarrassing story or something.

"You're a good friend Asami." I shrugged unsure as to whether or not that was a good thing.

"Good for me, I guess." I raised my glass towards the chief. "To good friends." A small chink of glass later I was about to drink when I saw something that horrified me. Mako getting down on one knee. Taking out a ring box. Korra looking shocked. The entire world seemed to fall away at that moment

I cracked.

Throwing my head back as I downed my whole glass in one gulp. Little dizzy for a moment. I strode out to the balcony, glad of the venue I'd chosen. The night air was bracing and the moon shone bright in the black night sky. Leaning against the carved stone, I tried to get my breathing under control, I hadn't even noticed I was gasping shuddering breaths. My heart was pounding in my chest as my mind began to wonder as to the outcome; part hoping she said no, part terrified she said yes.

Another smaller part hating myself for not telling Korra before, whilst I had a chance, if I ever had a chance. Did I? I guess now I'll never know. I still didn't know her answer. All the little hopes for me and her, for us; they stung like a burning salted wound. What was her answer?

That familiar stinging feeling began to grow behind my eyes, but I would not cry. I did what I always did, swallowed hard, and stood up strong. I'd resisted my father's insanity like this, survived his hatred like this, I'd managed to drag my family's company back from the brink of bankruptcy like this, but now...

The stinging began to intensify as I thought that I might just cry, I couldn't remember the last time I did... Then...

"Asami, there you are, I've been looking all over for you." Korra, that was some sense of timing she had. "I didn't even see you walk out." The shock seemed to be the only thing keeping my composure together, barely.

"I just needed some air." It wasn't exactly untrue, the air did help some. The catalyst of my current hurricane of emotions came up beside me and learned against the stone railing, looking out at the city lit up in the night.

"You're not going to believe what just happened." She sounded happy. The terrifying idea of why made it hard to hear over the sound of my own heart beat. "Mako proposed to me." Chuckling, was that good? For me? Maybe.

"Really? So..." It took every scrap of self control I had to keep my voice level and not break down as I mustered up what courage I could to ask the question. "... what did you say?"

"I said..."

* * *

_AN2: would you look at that, it seems as though I'm milking the previous chapter's cliff hanger, and feeling oddly amused, I wonder if this is what it feels like to be a super-villain; as always, please leave a review, they're great bits of motivation._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: First thing, I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I got really stuck getting started and then when I did I had trouble trying to keep it from just dragging on and on._

* * *

"No." The answer came to me quicker than I thought it would, sure, huge surprise at first but then came an odd sense of clarity, too bad that didn't extend to how to handle this mess I was in.

"W-w-why?" Mako looked pathetic, his expression of full pain, but I couldn't let my pity overtake me. "I mean, I got a ring and everything."

"Mako, " Here comes the brutal part, "I don't love you." I let out a sigh and looked at the now standing Mako "I'm sorry Mako, but I think that this is it for us." My ,now ex, boyfriend continued to stare at me, confused, eventually looking away apparently finding something

"Korra, sweetie..." My mother's hand was on my shoulder, warm and loving, her eyes wide with shock, just like my dad's and Mako's. "Are you okay?" It seemed like a dumb thing to ask but what else could someone ask in this situation?

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine." I had no idea what to do, what does a person usually do after rejecting a marriage proposal? Walk away, I suppose. "I think I just need some time to myself." and with that I departed the group, the three left unsure how to proceed with any conversation.

I really didn't know what to do, I started to just kind of wonder until...

"Yuan for your thoughts."

"Gah!" I squealed in shock, but only a little; Lin had managed to sneak up on me somehow, and in heavy armour, somehow. "Are you trying to catch me off guard?"

"What would ever give that idea Korra?" Lin finished her little comment taking a sip of her drink. "I saw what happened." I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about this right now and was about to say so when Lin cut me off "I'd offer to talk about it but I don't really think I'd be the best person for that, Ms. Sato perhaps."

That was unexpected, welcome, but unexpected; Lin offering advice for relationship problems, weird. "Thanks for the suggestion, where is Asami anyway?" I looked around the room and couldn't seem to spot her.

"Not sure, I was talking to her a short while ago and she just vanished on me." I might've noticed Lin's slight smirk if I hadn't focused so much on finding Asami.

"Talk to you later Lin." I waved to Lin as I set off the find Asami, didn't take too long after I realised that this place had a balcony I hadn't checked, I kept checking the same spots. She seemed to staring out over the city, probably enjoying the night air. "Asami, there you are, I've been looking all over for you." I wish I'd known about this spot sooner, it was quite a view, "I didn't even see you walk out."

"I just needed some air." I couldn't blame her, it was a cool night and a bit stuffy inside with all the people. I walked up beside her and leaned on the stone railing, taking in the sight, nothing like this back in the south pole.

"You're not going to believe what just happened." I shook my head a little at the weird way things had played out tonight; feeling strangely happy to just be talking with Asami. "Mako proposed to me." I chuckled a bit, I was all torn up about it not long ago, but now I was chuckling? Wierd.

"Really? So..." Asami seemed kind of lost at what to say for a second, "... what did you say?" I guess that's the only thing you could ask in this situation.

"I said..." I suddenly had a thought and decided to play a little trick on my best friend, ", Yes." Asami's reaction was priceless.

"What?!" I actually managed to make her squeal, I snorted at that before telling her the truth.

"I'm kidding," I turned, smug grin on my face, to see her look of shock, "I said no; your face is so priceless right now!" I just continued to laugh for a bit before I heard Asami join in, slapping me on the shoulder.

"Good one Korra!" as the both of us stopped laughing and calmed down a bit our a eyes met and for a moment I was just lost in those green eyes, till Asami cleared her, "So any particular reason that you turned down such an illustrious suitor?" I loved it when Asami busted out her smooth sarcastic tone.

"To be honest, " I turned back to look out across the city again "I don't love him, I haven't for a long time I think; plus you saw us argue tonight we just don't work together." I guessed I was broken up about my parent's expectations earlier, was not looking forward to that when I got back to the air temple.

"So I guess you and Mako are finished then, right?" Asami leaned against the stone just as I did, taking up a spot next to me.

"Yeah, we're done." saying it out loud weirdly uplifting as if something that was a long time coming was finally passed. "So how about we talk about something other than my mess of a love life?" feeling uplifted or not, I really wanted to move onto another subject.

"I'd hardly call it a mess Korra, " I pointed my eyes up towards her with a confused expression, "I mean, one rejected proposal isn't altogether that bad." She placed a warm caring hand on my shoulder in the same comforting way as always. I looked away with an embarrassed smile, not sure why.

"Thanks Asami, but I did just brake up with the guy I'd been dating for a year, who my parents really liked, right in front of said parents and then just walked away, I think that's a pretty bad mess." I just sighed and shook my head, getting myself down again, "but don't you have to get back to the party?" I really wanted to talk about something else.

"Not really, I could do without the stuffed shirts and veiled insults, besides I can't just abandon my best friend in her time of need." Once again I got lost in Asami's green eyes as she gave a warm smile, I really liked green nowadays, they were so full of sympathy and... I shook my head again to snap myself out of whatever that was.

"Thanks, but let's not talk about the Mako mess." I could use something to take my mind off the coming confrontation back at the air temple.

"Okay then, so have you heard about Bolin yet?" Asami's head tilted back a little as she cocked and eyebrow with a sly smile.

"No, what about Bolin?" I leaned in, matching Asami's smile, as I listened eagerly.

"Well..." Asami chuckled before me telling the story of why Bolin wasn't here tonight and why he and Mako hadn't talked in the last few weeks.

"... No way. Good for Bolin!" It really was a good thing for him, dumb Mako; being so narrow minded.

"I know, he deserves a little happiness." Asami was right, Bolin had gone through some pretty bad stuff and now was getting some good. I looked out at the city again as I breathed in the night air.

"Korra, I have something I want to say..." I turned to Asami who was also looking out at the city as well. She seemed tense for some reason. "I want to take you home." What?

"Huh?" What does that mean? I probably looked as confused as I was.

"I-I mean, b-back to my place, y-you know in case you don't want to deal with Mako and everything tonight." Had she been reading my mind; I just blinked a few times at first. "Because I've got plenty of room and it'd be nice to have some company." I did that thing when I didn't think and just grabbed her by the arms at first, if I did think I probably would've noticed that slight stutter she had.

"Asami you're a genius!" She really was, and then I went from holding her by the arms to hugging her off the ground again. "Thanks so much, you're such a good friend." If I wasn't so glad for the gesture I might've noticed how I was holding on for a bit longer than necessary for a hug.

* * *

_AN2: So I finally got over this hill (I hope) and the next chapters should come a little faster. All in all, I'm not too happy with how this chapter turned out; whilst writing it it seemed just seemed to meander about a drag on, hopefully it's not as bad I imagine. As always please review, they fuel the writing process and try and guess Bolin's good news._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Fun little story, about halfway through writing this chapter I took a little break went on youtube, and in the recommendations there was a Makkora/Zutara video. This angered me and may have influenced the latter half of the story. If you disapprove please leave a review explaining why._

* * *

"Yes." at that one word my heart broke in a way I didn't it could, I probably would've burst into tears if it wasn't for the shock and I'm glad that I didn't, considering what came next, after my squealed response.

"What?!" it was strange to go through so many emotions so quickly first the horror and despair of Korra's answer, then came anger from Korra's next words; after she burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding," she turned from her view over the city with an unknowingly sadistic grin, "I said no; your face is so priceless right now!" at this point I just wanted to punch her in the face but , seeing this girl laughing at my shock and surprise, I just couldn't help but join in. I was still a bit angry sp I slapped her on the arm playfully, a bit harder than normal, she probably didn't notice.

"Good one Korra!" it was easier to act natural knowing that Korra had turned him down but I was still stuck with the nagging voice in the back of my mind asking why, clearing my throat I just had to ask the question. "So any particular reason that you turned down such an illustrious suitor?" I but sarcastic emphasis on ' illustrious', Korra's smirk telling me that I'd made a good joke.

"To be honest, " I was sad to see Korra's smirk fade as she looked out at the city, "I don't love him, I haven't for a long time I think; plus you saw us argue tonight we just don't work together." my heart fluttered with hope at what Korra had said as she stared out across the sea of lights that was Republic City; I decided to quash the nagging voice.

"So I guess you and Mako are finished then, right?" I was all but certain of the answer, I just needed to hear it.

"Yeah, we're done." Korra let out a sigh of resignation, she seemed to be contemplating something, but in a bit higher spirits than she was a few moments ago. "So how about we talk about something other than my mess of a love life?" Mess? Oh please.

"I'd hardly call it a mess Korra, " Korra gave me a sideways gaze, with a confused expression, I shrugged as I gave her my opinion on the matter. " I mean, one rejected proposal isn't altogether that bad." I put my hand on Korra's shoulder, trying to be comforting. Korra smiled as she turned head away smiling, I pouted at missing out on Korra's adorable smile.

"Thanks Asami, but I did just brake up with the guy I'd been dating for a year, who my parents really liked, right in front of said parents and then just walked away, I think that's a pretty bad mess." Okay that was a good point, and with Korra's parents staying at the air temple, that was not a confrontation to look forward to. "but don't you have to get back to the party?" I'd almost forgotten about the party, but truth be told I'd rather be with Korra than the elite of Republic City.

"Not really, I could do without the stuffed shirts and veiled insults, besides I can't just abandon my best friend in her time of need." Friends had become had to come by for me after my father's mayhem. Our eyes met and my heart began to beat faster, those lips where so alluring, I needed them and I almost gave in and took them; luckily, or not, Korra broke eye contact.

"Thanks, but let's not talk about the Mako mess." Simple enough and I had just the thing.

"Okay then, so have you heard about Bolin yet?" I leaned my head back a bit, trying to look sly.

"No, what about Bolin?" Korra leaned in all interested, and I resisted the urge to imagine her in something with cleavage.

"Well..." I chuckled as I began communicating the story of Bolin's recent escapades and their overwhelming positive result for out earth bending friend. How Mako ended up with such a great brother, I could only wonder.

"... No way. Good for Bolin!" An accurate assessment, he was a nice guy and was due some good fortune.

"I know, he deserves a little happiness." Korra's wide smile and nodding told me she agreed, I loved how enthusiastic she could get. As she looked out across the city again, seeming a lot more cheerful , my gut told me that know was the time.

"Korra, I have something I want to say..." Come on, don't choke, don't choke, don't choke, "I want to take you home." and I choke; had I really just said that?

"Huh?" Korra looked absolutely bewildered, need to recover, quickly!

"I-I mean, b-back to my place, y-you know in case you don't want to deal with Mako and everything tonight." that should work, I hope, Korra just blinked a few times, "Because I've got plenty of room and it'd be nice to have some company." I was a bit startled when Korra grabbed my arms, hoping that she'd kiss me, not completely disappointed when she wrapped her arms me; I enjoyed it when she did that.

"Asami you're a genius!" I also enjoyed it when she paid me complements. "Thanks so much, you're such a good friend." The 'f' word stung a little, but didn't take away from the warmth of the hug, which was starting to run a bit longer than usual. When the excited avatar finally let me down, I couldn't help but wonder about the length of the hug.

As the evening went on Korra and I spent the rest of the gala on the balcony swapping stories about Korra's air bending training and my new invention ideas, the story of Lin's new armour had us both laughing. I loved spending time with Korra and made sure to savour every moment I could; before long it was time, the party was winding down and people were leaving.

"I guess it's time to go." Korra seemed to be kind of nervous

"I'll get my car and meet you out front." I mentioned towards the entrance the underground parking lot with a nod.

"You don't have a driver?" Korra gave me that cute confused look, when she cocks and eyebrow and pouts a little.

"I prefer to drive myself, you know how much I enjoy it." How could she forget, apparently she didn't if her small giggle was anything to go by.

"Right, I'll meet you out front." and with that I departed the presence of the lovely avatar and walked down to the parking garage to get the car. The area seemed pretty empty as I found my car and unlocked it only to be surprised by a rather unwelcome voice.

"You!" slurred speech or not, I'd never forget that voice, "You!" he pointed an accusatory finger at me as he stumbled toward me, "You said someth'n to Korra! Why'd you'd try'd ta ruin ta'night?" I really didn't want to deal with a drunken Mako right now.

"I didn't say anything to Korra, any problems between you and her are not my concern." as I turned to open my car door, I was dismayed by a hand wrapped around my upper arm. "Mako, please let go of me." I was trying to stay calm in the presence of this drunken lout.

"You lyin' little -" the poor drunk never did manage to finish his sentence, as he tried to punctuate it with a flame wreathed fist I reacted with a punch to his throat."Gahhh! Wa-wa-"

I was thankful he wasn't holding my arm anymore but still felt the need to fallow up with a right hook. And an elbow strike. And palm strike to send the dazed fool stumbling back to fall on his own arse.

"Well this has been fun Mako, we should do it again sometime." I was pretty sure he was out cold and couldn't hear a thing, but I just loved saying that as I got into the car and drove up the ramp to go pick up Korra. I was picking up Korra; I liked thinking that. Pulling up next to her, still riding the thrill of knocking out Mako, I smiled. "Ready to go, oh Avatar Korra?" I did a mock bow as I opened the side door; Korra played along.

"Yes, thank you very much, Ms. Sato." She affected her on over the top mannerism as she climbed in and we drove. Laughing at our recent antics Korra stretched out a bit her arm along the seat, I almost hoped she was going to put it around me, to no avail. "You know, all things considered this has been a pretty good night." the image of Mako's beaten and unconscious body flashed through my mind as I couldn't help but just smile.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

_AN2: As previously mentioned, the latter half of this chapter was influenced by an occurrence on youtube, this means I had to cut a small part to fit it in, good side means more chapters overall; to think I originally envisioned this as a three-shot. As always, if you liked this please leave a review, they motivate me.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: So I was trying to get this chapter finished and out a few days agon but junk kept getting in the way. So sorry for waiting all my loyal followers wait, all one of you, but really all these follows and so few reviews, you people should be ashamed of yourselves, (I feel the need to point out my sarcasm here). Without further rambling, here's chapter 6, read, enjoy and review, please._

* * *

Asami's hair smelled nice, I was a bit sad when I put her down, when had I lifted her up anyway? I loved swapping stories of all the bizarre spirit stuff I was trying to figure out and hearing about Asami's antics with Lin's new armour in particular, the mental image of her hair frizzed out from the shock was priceless. The rest of the evening flew by in a blur of laughter and before I knew it the night was pretty much over judging from the thinning crowd.

"I guess it's time to go." I was a bit anxious about staying at Asami's place tonight, I'd never stayed there over night.

"I'll get my car and meet you out front." Asami mentioned toward a door in the back, down to the parking garage I guess, wait a second.

"You don't have a driver?" Asami just looked at me her glowing warm smile and let out a small snort at something.

"I prefer to drive myself, you know how much I enjoy it." I chuckled, remembering the first time Asami 'took me for a spin' that was awesome.

"Right, I'll meet you out front." as I watched Asami walk away I felt my nerves dissolve, I couldn't quite place why, or why I seemed to be staring at the door for about thirty seconds after she'd walked through it; weird. I shook my head as I started towards the door, thankful for not running into Mako.

The night's brisk air was bracing and a pleasant reminder of home. I enjoyed the taste of it as I breathed deep, waiting for Asami, till I heard a slight chinking sound behind me and turned to find a certain Chief of police strolling up to me.

"Hi Lin, heading home?" the esteemed chief stood beside me as we began to chat.

"Yes Korra, so back to the air temple?" She had a bit of sideways glance.

"I'm staying at Asami's place tonight." Lin seemed to perk up a little at that.

"Oh, so she..." the chief seemed to trail off for some reason.

"She thought I would want to avoid the awkward discussion with my parents and Mako." I'd always liked how Asami was sweet and caring like that.

"Ah." I didn't even really catch that

"You say something?"

"Nothing important. Well, good night Korra." she gave a small wave as she turned away, which I returned before realising something.

"No car, Lin?" She turned back with a small smirk.

"No need." then the chief displayed why she was the chief; shooting one of her cords up to a power line, pulling herself up at an impressive speed before flipping in mid-air, landing perfectly on the line and bending herself along and out of sight at high speed.

"Note to self: learn metal bending." that was seriously awesome. I was so taken in by Lin's epic display that I hadn't realised that Asami had pulled up next to me in the car.

"Ready to go, oh Avatar Korra?" she opened the side door with an over the top bow from the driver's seat, I was a bit confused at first before I started to play along with the little joke.

"Yes, thank you very much, Ms. Sato." I did my over the top polite voice complete with small bow and nod to complete the effect as I climbed in. After a bit of a laugh at the slightly forced attempt at comedy I stretched out, really getting a feel for the leather seats and feeling better than I had most of the day. "You know, all things considered this has been a pretty good night." I noticed that Asami had a big grin plastered all across her face for some reason.

"I couldn't agree more." the rest of the car ride was pretty uneventful and spent mostly in silence till we arrived at the Sato mansion. After parking the car we walked up to the front door and I noticed that Asami was rubbing her arms, I guess she was cold, was it that cold? I always found it hard to tell. I was about to ask just as we reached the front door and I was cut off.

"Welcome home Ms. Sato, I trust you had a pleasant evening?" a voice I didn't recognise, perky and feminine.

"Yes, quite, thank you." The girl in question was wearing an ornate red dress with brown hair in a pair of ponytails extending from a small hairpiece. "Oh right, I almost forgot," Asami turned to as she mentioned to this girl "Korra this is my new maid, Arika."

"Oh, uh, hi." I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say; then all of a sudden she stepped in front of me and bowed her head with eyes closed, as a sign of respect I guess.

"Arika Yumemiya, honoured to make your acquaintance Avatar Korra."

"Umm thanks..." I've never sure how to act when people act all 'honoured' by just meeting me. As she stood up straight again I noticed that she had blue eyes.

"Arika, Korra will be staying tonight, please prepare one of the guest bedrooms for her."

"At once Ms. Sato, would you like tea first?" the girl, Arika I now knew, gave another slight bow after she recieved her instructions from Asami.

"Yes, thank you, we'll take it in the parlour; come on Korra." I followed Asami as Arika went off in another direction to get the tea. Once we were sitting in the parlour on opposite sides of a coffee table, I began to wonder about something.

"So whatever happened to your old butler?" I hadn't been to the estate in a while sure, but how long had Asami had this girl working for her.

"Oh, he was in cahoots with my father." Asami's tone became sober again at the mention of her father, I was again not sure how to divert attention away from this point of sadness.

"'Cahoots'?" I asked suddenly asked with a raised eyebrow, causing the girl opposite me to laugh out loud before looking at me with a smirk.

"'Cahoots' to collude or conspire together secretly." Asami informed me, still giggling.

"Oh sure, laugh at the country bumpkin not knowing all your big words." I gave her an eye roll as I felt a smirk of my own grow on my face glad that Asami was smiling again, I liked it when she smiled.

"Ms. Sato, Avatar Korra, your tea." Arika had returned with a tray holding two cups and a steaming pot of tea. Setting it down she gave another bow before leaving again. Asami poured us both some of the hot beverage, handing me a cup first before beginning to sip her own.

"So where did you find her?" the question was sort of hanging in the air.

"Passed out in the desert." not the answer I was expecting, I was glad I hadn't started drinking my tea yet.

"I think that needs to be explained some." I took a sip of the tea as I pointed out how little that explained, pretty good, that Arika girl knew what she was doing.

"Long story, like you wouldn't believe; so how do like the tea?" Asami dismissed the question with a wave before trying to direct the conversation.

"It's good, but I expect to hear that story some time." I took another sip after giving her a sly look. Hmm, jasmine.

"Maybe... over breakfast?" I thought for a second and didn't think Tenzin would mind me missing morning training just this once.

"Sure, I look forward to hearing that story." Asami grew a smile as I took another sip.

"I look forward to telling it." Asami, raised her cup in a toasting way, I joined her as we both took a drink of what was left.

"Pardon my intrusion," Arika had somehow snuck up on us, I jumped but Asami didn't so much as bat an eyelash. "but there is a call for you Ms. Sato and I'm afraid it seems to be urgent." Asami let out a sigh before she downed what was left of her tea in gulp, letting out a hiss afterward and standing up with a tired expression.

"Well I'll have to take this quick I guess, is Korra's room ready?" Asami asked as she turned to the maid.

"Yes Ms. Sato." Arika gave a slight nod

"Then please show her to it, Arika." she issued her instruction without any snobbery that you might expect from someone giving orders to a maid, then she turned back to me, "I'll be up in a few minutes to wish you goodnight."

"Okay."I gave a small nod as I stood up and she left the room.

"Right this way please, Avatar Korra." Arika mentioned towards another door that led back into the foyer, before leading me up stairs in the opposite direction of the office and down the hall for a bit before she stopped and mentioned to a door "And here is your room, the ladies powder room is right next door and if you require anything else do not hesitate to ask." she gave another respectful bow.

"Okay, I'll do that; if I need anything I mean." I was not sure how to act around her, luckily she just gave another respectful bow before leaving, so I didn't have worry. I decided to use the restroom first to freshen up a bit before bed, not touching the makeup the whole time. After coming out I was about to open the door to my room when I heard something behind me.

"Korra." I shot around to see Asami, already clad in a thigh length black night dress that showed off quite a bit of beautiful flawless skin, holding a hair brush or at least she was till I shocked her into dropping it by zapping round at the speed of light, "Sorry, I wasn't planning on attacking you, I just wanted to wish you a good night." she rolled her eyes at my reaction.

"Right, sorry and thanks, you have a good night too." Asami gave a smile and nod before bending over in her rather short night dress, to pick up her hair brush and it rode up, revealing a sweet firm, round...Huh? I stopped staring at Asami's... And proceeded to stare into space as I started to realise what I was just doing and who I was just doing it to, why would I-

"Korra?" Asami was still standing there.

"Huh?" had she noticed me staring.

"Are you okay?" she was advancing on me, in a tight night dress, that showed off her breas- stop thinking! Get out of there! I fumbled around for the door handle behind me as I tried to sound coherent.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, g-g-good night, sweet dreams!" I managed to get the handle and open the door and inside. I'd have being worried about being rude if I wasn't freaking out! Slamming the door shut and planting my back against it.

"You sure?" the concern in Asami's voice was quite evident.

"Yeah! I'm sure! Good night!" I still hadn't moved from the door afraid for some reason.

"Okay then, good night then, see you in the morning." I was paralyzed with my back to the door until I heard Asami's door open and shut, then I let out a breathe that I had noticed I'd been holding and stood up straight.

"What just happened?" and now I was talking to myself. Okay so the important thing to do was figure out what just happened, I was checking out Asami's... and her... I couldn't even think these words. I noticed a neatly folded night dress on the bed and walked over, might as well get changed whilst figuring this out.

Okay this was just insane, I mean Asami's a girl and so am I, I've never thought about girls like that! Then again I'd never thought about guys romantically till meeting Mako, and Asami was way prettier than him. As I dropped the nightdress over my body, I realised the thought process that had just made its way through my skull.

Damn! what was wrong with me?! I mean yes Asami was very beautiful and kind, caring, smart, funny, strong, lots of fun to be around, could kick anyone's arse, had pretty eyes, flawless skin, a bright soothing smile and... and ... Ho boy... I just flopped back onto the soft double bed as I had an epiphany.

I had a crush on Asami Sato.

* * *

_AN2: So there we go, I'll be wrapping this story up soon with an epilogue and maybe an alternate ending. Don't worry people I have plans for a sequel and a few prequels. So once again, REVIEW DAMNIT! NOW! Also kudos to anyone who can tell me where Arika is from._


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Okay another chapter, I'm not entirely happy with this one, I just feel like I rushed it even though that's probably because the reviews from the last chapter (thank you all who reviewed) motivated me so very well, oh well this is closing in the end of this story, but don't worry, I have other ideas for this little continuity I've got going. Enjoy._

* * *

After a short drive we arrived back at my place, I parked the car quickly and shuddered a bit on the walk up to the front door with Korra in tow, missing the warmth of my car seat. I was thankful to get in the door as I'd started rubbing my arms, I was also thankful for the perky greeting I received upon entering.

"Welcome home Ms. Sato, I trust you had a pleasant evening?" Arika had a way of just brightening up a person's mood.

"Yes, quite, thank you." I noticed that Korra seemed to be inspecting Arika when I suddenly realised something, "Oh right, I almost forgot," I shook my head at my forgetfulness before mentioning to Arika, "Korra this is my new maid, Arika."

"Oh, uh, hi." I loved how Korra looked when she got all flustered, very cute and adorable. Arika did the standard bow to show respect to her employer's friend, I kind of missed how giddy and excitable she used to be, but she insisted on learning proper manners.

"Arika Yumemiya, honoured to make your acquaintance Avatar Korra." though I was thankful for her good manners right now, I got to see Korra's rare and adorable flustered side.

"Umm thanks..." very thankful indeed. I realised that I'd forgotten to call ahead and have Arika prepare a room for Korra.

"Arika, Korra will be staying tonight, please prepare one of the guest bedrooms for her." Arika gave the standard bow of acknowledgement before asking if refreshments were required as was expected of her.

"At once Ms. Sato, would you like tea first?" I smiled in anticipation, she was pretty good at brewing tea, her grandmother had taught her she said once before.

"Yes, thank you, we'll take it in the parlour; come on Korra." I lead Korra to the parlour whilst Arika headed to the kitchen, after we'd sat down at the coffee table Korra asked the question of the hour.

"So whatever happened to your old butler?" my expression grew sombre as thoughts of my imprisoned father came to mind at the mention of my estate's previous butler.

"Oh, he was in cahoots with my father." the atmosphere became tense as the still sensitive subject of my father came up, I looked forward to the day when just mentioning him didn't kill any and all good moods. I could see Korra's awkward expression with a dose of guilt mixed in; then she raised an eyebrow slightly and asked...

"'Cahoots'?" I couldn't help but burst out laughing at Korra's confusion, which seemed to be growing from my reaction. I sometimes forget about Korra's somewhat sheltered upbringing and that the white lotus may have focused her education a little too much on bending.

"'Cahoots' to collude or conspire together secretly." I effected my best school teacher voice as I educated her, probably didn't sound very good, considering I was still giggling.

"Oh sure, laugh at the country bumpkin not knowing all your big words." my favourite water bender rolled her eyes at my joke at her expense accepting it with good form; I was glad that the tension was gone and Korra was smiling again, I liked it when she smiled.

"Ms. Sato, Avatar Korra, your tea." the scent of Arika's jasmine tea was always welcome. After setting down the tray she left to get a room ready for Korra. I poured the tea myself, I'd never been one to be waited on completely hand and foot. I handed Korra her tea before taking a quick sip of my own. Ah, that's the stuff.

"So where did you find her?" a question that was bound to come up, though it was too late to tell the full, bizarre tale.

"Passed out in the desert." I'd guess that Korra expected something a little less unusual and more informative.

"I think that needs to be explained some." Korra mentioned toward me, curious at the full story, before sipping from her cup, she seemed to enjoy it

"Long story, like you wouldn't believe" it'd be half a dozen chapters at least " ; so how do like the tea?" I gave a slight wave to move things off of my first encounter with Arika, before raising my cup to ask about the tea.

"It's good, but I expect to hear that story some time." Korra took another sip, licking her lips a bit before growing a sly smirk. I saw an opening and took a chance.

"Maybe... over breakfast?" Korra looked thoughtful, eyes cast upward, slight pout, a sight I just loved and had to restrain myself before I grabbed, her she was so cute sometimes; suddenly she gave a shrug and answered.

"Sure, I look forward to hearing that story." the lovely avatar took another sip as I couldn't help but smile in anticipation of the next morning.

"I look forward to telling it." I raised my cup and Korra matched the motioned as we both took a sizeable drink of our tea.

"Pardon my intrusion," and there was my ninja maid again, I'd gotten used to Arika popping up like this, but Korra still jumped at her sudden arrival, "but there is a call for you Ms. Sato and I'm afraid it seems to be urgent." I just let out a sigh, it was always something, I wondered what it was this time. as I gulped down what was left of my tea, savouring the searing heat as it slid down my throat. That thankfully woke me up a bit as I forced my weary and tried self up.

"Well I'll have to take this quick I guess, is Korra's room ready?" I was so sick of late night calls, but far too tired to get angry about it.

"Yes Ms. Sato."

"Then please show her to it, Arika." I was a bit worried I would seem like a snob if I ordered Arika around too much. I turned to see Korra's expression, hard to read right know. "I'll be up in a few minutes to wish you goodnight."

"Okay." I received a small nod from Korra as I turned towards the door to go answer the phone. Once in the downstairs office I sat down at my desk and picked up the receiver, rubbing the bridge of my nose as I prepared myself.

"Good evening, Asami Sato speaking." I did my best to clear my voice of tiredness as I spoke

"Good evening Miss. Asami..." that voice, " this is councilman Tenzin, I'm calling to ask if you've seen Korra recently, she's not returned yet and her parents are beginning to worry." I was relieved that I wasn't going to have to deal with any problems with the company or annoying opponents of the chi-blocking school. Too bad I was already in business mode and responded very businesslike.

"Oh don't worry, she's staying at my estate for the night, I'm sorry we didn't call you sooner, it was never our intent to cause any unintentional worry for anyone." did that sound too formal.

"Oh, I see, any particular reason she has decided to stay at your estate tonight?"Tenzin seemed to have slipped into his own politician mode in response, I had a small inward chuckle at that.

"Did Korra's parents mention what happened this evening?" first step, ascertain how much the other party knows.

"Something about a falling out with Mako; who is also conspicuously absent." I wondered to myself if he had come to yet.

"Suffice to say, Korra was reluctant to deal with a lengthy explanation to her parents, and Mako; so I offered to let her stay at my estate for tonight, I assume that is acceptable." second step, establish your own advantages

"Of course, though I expect her back at the air temple in the morning for training." trying to maintain a position.

"I'm afraid she may be late, I invited her to breakfast and she's accepted the invitation." third step, reveal previously hidden advantage.

"Very well," other party concedes position, "I suppose that Korra deserves some time off, but I'll expect her by midday at the latest." make a meaningless demand to try and maintain image.

"Of course, good evening Master Tenzin." concede meaningless demand to allow other party to feel like they've won something.

"Good evening, Ms. Sato." and at that he hung up. I felt somewhat guilty about using my 'ruthless business tactics' on Tenzin, he was a good guy, just strict with Korra's training; and becoming and ruthless heartless business woman trying to control everyone around her through nefarious tactics was not something I wanted to become. Especially considering what my family had already shown itself capable of. I stopped that train of thought, not wanting to bring myself down after such a great day, and marvel at the fact that I was calling the day Mako proposed to Korra as a great day.

I let out a yawn as I left the office, the day's events having taken their toll. As I came to my own room I heard activity in the restroom next door to the opposite room, I guessed it was Korra, I knew that Arika would set Korra up right across from my own bedroom; I swear her and Lin were such busybodies.

I went into my own room to get changed quickly, it was a warm night so I decided to wear something light to bed. After getting changed I sat down at my vanity to brush my hair before bed when I heard the powder room door across the hall and quickly dashed out the door to catch Korra, hairbrush still in hand.

"Korra." the startled avatar turned speedily with a shocked squeal-esque sound of shock, making jump a bit and drop my hair brush, "Sorry, I wasn't planning on attacking you, I just wanted to wish you a good night." I gave an eye roll in response, didn't she feel safe here?

"Right, sorry and thanks, you have a good night too." I gave the jumpy avatar a nod before bending down to pick up my brush after which I noticed Korra with a shocked expression, as if she'd just seen something horrifying and just staring into space.

"Korra?" I was getting a bit worried now.

"Huh?" not the best response.

"Are you okay?" I took a few steps forward, concerned that something was wrong with my dear friend, her reaction was disconcerting to say the least; fumbling for the door handle behind her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, g-g-good night, sweet dreams!" why was she stuttering? Then she got the handle and slammed the door shut, quick as she could. Now I was certain something was wrong.

"You sure?" I was pretty worried right now, had I done something?

"Yeah! I'm sure! Good night!" I was still worried I'd done something, but it seemed Korra didn't want to talk about it right now, I guessed I could ask her tomorrow at breakfast.

"Okay then, good night then, see you in the morning." and with that I went back into my own room and sat down at my vanity to finish brushing my hair as thought over what had just happened, apprehensive about the next morning.

I put my brush down as I let out a yawn, the day's events catching up with me, it had been quite a day. I sighed as my thoughts drifted to one nagging problem I was afraid to face concerning the girl sleeping across the hall. When I saw Mako get down on one knee, I felt as if I couldn't breathe as though my chest was being crushed.

All this time I thought it was just a crush, a mere infatuation that would pass with time, I mean it was crazy; Korra'd never shown any sign of attraction to women, but my reaction tonight did not feel like a simple crush.

As I sat down on my bed, getting ready to go to sleep, I realised just how deep these feelings went and it terrified me more than I could imagine.

I was in love with Avatar Korra.

* * *

_AN2: Well there we go now both girls have had their little moments of clarity, next stop, getting them together; but both think that the other isn't even so inclined... Oh this is going to be fun. Also to anyone wondering about whether or not any other Mai:Hime/Otome characters will appear I just have to say, why would I limit myself? Once again, please review, you ungrateful jerks (not you guys who do review, I'm just talking about the ones who never review)._


	8. Chapter 8

Sleep did not come easily and when it did I didn't sleep for long, all the weird dreams about Asami and me kept waking me up, then I realised that I could smell her on the nightdress that Arika had left for me. I was about to take it off, but then figured that sleeping nude in Asami's house probably wouldn't help my dreams either.

So here I was, staring up at the ceiling, afraid to close my eyes and fall asleep, terrified at what dream-Asami would be doing to me this time and my overly positive reaction. I kept trying to focus on something else, but my thoughts always drifted back the dark-haired beauty- girl! Not beauty, girl. I couldn't stop thinking about her and what was really starting to scare me was all the little memories that crept up on me.

The little rush when I saw her, the longer than normal hug, sniffing her hair, the feel of her hand on my shoulder, enjoying that bright smile, the feel of her warm hand on my shoulder, the warmth in those deep green eyes and how much I enjoyed just talking with her. I was starting to think I'd had these feelings longer than I realised.

How long then? It wasn't some silly love at first sight thing, or quick and adrenaline fuelled infatuation that developed over less than a month. I'd known Asami for about a year, so when in that year did some part of me in the back of my mind start to think of her like this? I wasn't sure and very tired; so instead of trying to figure out when I just sighed and rolled over on to my side and closed my eyes, hoping that dream-Asami would be less kinky in the next dream.

When I woke up I was feeling more refreshed than I expected, not having another dream, at least none I could remember, and was also glad that I'd gotten up early enough to leave before breakfast. As guilty as I felt about running out on Asami's offer I just couldn't face her, not right now. I left a quick note explaining that I didn't want to tick off Tenzin by missing airbending training, not completely untrue.

Slipping out of the estate, I instantly noticed a hole in my plan; I didn't have a ride back to the island and the walk wasn't exactly short. I'd left Naga at the temple and Asami had given me a lift to her place. So here I was walking back to the air temple ferry in the same clothes I had on yesterday, a dress. I got a few comments from some people, mostly guys, and the only thing that kept me from earthbending them into the ground was the thought of the lecture I'd get from Tenzin and or Lin. Plus causing wanton property damage was bad for my reputation, probably.

When I finally made it back to the air temple I rushed to my room to get changed. I was still running a bit late and didn't want Tenzin to be even more ticked with me, too bad I was cut off as I left my room by...

"Korra! You're back! Did you have fun last night? Did you just get back? Where did you stay last night? Where's Mako? Did you really break up with him? Did he really ask you to marry him?" Ikki... and her usual barrage of questions, luckily having known the hyperactive airbender long enough I could actually comprehend what she was saying.

"Uhh, yes, yes, Asmai's place, don't know, yes, yes and it's personal." I pre-empted the inevitable question about why I'd break up with Mako right after him proposing, making Ikki fume. "Now I need to get to training, see you later Ikki." I waved to the younger girl as I jogged off towards the training grounds.

"I'll get you to talk, Korra! I swear!" Not likely dear little airbender. As I left with a smirk, pre-empting Ikki was always fun, I made my way to the training grounds as fast as I could.

"Korra?" I skidded to a halt as I came across my airbending master, with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, Tenzin, sorry I'm late but I'm here now so let's get to training." I apologised quickly before mentioned in the direction of the practise area and starting off again towards them, I didn't want to get into a talk about what happened at the party with Mako.

After having a few runs through the spinning gates to warm up I started drilling the basic katas working up a sweat as time dragged on. Sometime later, after further burning the fundamentals into my muscle memory, it was time for lunch so we took a break so here I was sitting in plaza as I sipped a drink and enjoyed the breeze.

"Korra," I tilted my head a bit to see Tenzin as he walked up from behind and sat down next to me, "is everything alright?" Great, now I had Tenzin trying to get me to chat about the gala, I rolled my eyes at how pushy some people could be, was it so hard to understand that - "Did something happen after the party?" What?! How did he know?!

"What? No, why do you ask?" I think I did a good job at keeping my voice even, despite my quick answer, though I imagine my face gave away shock, hence my sudden fascination with the view of the bay and the trees, and pretty much anything not in the general direction of my airbending teacher.

"Well after you didn't come home last night, I called Ms. Sato and she informed me that you were staying at her estate for the night," The call! That was Tenzin? "and she mentioned that you'd being having breakfast at the estate with her," Crap! How much else did he know? He couldn't possibly know anything else, right? "and then you arrived back so much earlier than expected and you seemed to be distracted during training. You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"Sure, I know that, just nothing that needs be talked about." okay so there was something to talk about, my freakish feelings for Asami, but I defiantly couldn't talk to Tenzin about that. "Nothing at all." Why did I add that? Now I'm just being suspicious.

"Well that's good then." I just keep staring out at the bay, not daring to meet Tenzin's gaze for fear that he might press further. Tenzin started to walk away, after his footsteps had faded and I was sure he was out of earshot I let out a large sigh of relief. I could only think of what the world would think if it was revealed that the avatar was.. that way. The tabloids were unkind to me as it was.

After lunch I had the afternoon to work on my other elements to keep myself sharp, another opportunity to try and get my mind of a certain dark-haired beauty; I was in the middle of a particularly tough watrerbending set when I heard an odd giggling and noticed Pema holding a very happy looking baby Rohan. I added a little extra flourish to the end of it to entertain the little guy.

"Did you like Korra's waterbending, sweetie? Did you?" Pema was giving the baby a little tickle as I walked over to the mother and son pair happy to hear the growing infant's cute laughter. Pema was her usual glowing self, bearing a smile at her son's joy.

"Hi Pema, and hello you too Rohan." I leaned in to give the kid a smile and was greeted with another adorable giggle which I couldn't help but smile at.

"That was an impressive display Korra, you're still as sharp a waterbender as ever." She gave a smile with her compliment; I could still remember my final exam for my waterbending mastery, Pema and Tenzin were visiting the compound at the time. She said that I should be very proud of myself and that she hoped her kids grew up to as talented as I was, I'd always thought of her sort of like an aunt.

"Pema, " it came to me that whilst I couldn't talk about my new problem with Tenzin, I could talk to Pema about it, "if I told you something personal could you keep it a secret, even from Tenzin?" I must've looked worried since Pema suddenly had a much more serious look on her face.

"If you really need me to, then yes, yes I can." she gave a small nod as she answered, before mentioned to the plaza steps as a place to sit. "So what is this most secret of secrets you want to tell me?" I appreciated her trying to lighten the atmosphere

"Well, I guess it's sort of about my love life." I was fiddling with my hands trying to figure out exactly how to phrase this so that it didn't seem twisted.

"Are you regretting turning down Mako?" Huh?

"What? No, that's not it, probably the best decision I ever made was tossing him aside." Where was Mako anyway? I guess it wasn't important. "It's just that I kind of realised that I have feelings for someone else, I think that I have for awhile and just didn't realise till just recently." My would be aunt perked up at that with a small coy smile.

"Oh, a crush, who may I ask is the lucky boy? Is it that earthbender or perhaps one of the younger acolytes?" Way off target there, I started to gather all the courage I could.

"That's the thing, it's..." I trailed off as my courage started to fail me as Pema leaned in, thinking that the problem was that I just had an embarrassing crush on some guy; which was something of a half truth.

"Yes..." she leaned a little more, about as much as she could with a one year old on her lap. I averted my eyes away, toward the ground and away from Pema as I pulled my courage together best I could, scrunched my eyes shut, took a gulp and forced out...

"Asami." The air stood still at my confession, the silence was almost physically painful as the moments dragged on. The deafening quiet was only broken by the occasional sound from young Rohan. I've got no idea how long we just sat there without saying a word, time seemed to drag its feet whilst my heart worked over time, pounding with fear in my chest. Then finally I felt a soft, motherly hand on my back.

"It's okay Korra, you have nothing to fear, " I turned to look at the hand's owner to find Pema's face full of sympathy. "And you have no reason to feel ashamed."

"But, doesn't this make me-" I was about vent my shame when I was somwhat curtly interrupted.

"Korra, did you know that the original Air Nomads and, by extension, the Air Acolytes are accepting of all forms of love, regardless of who's involved." Pema's matter-of-fact tone had a slightly annoying hint of amusement in it. "So no matter the views of the water tribe or of Republic City, the people on this island will not judge you in any way, alright?"

"Yeah actually, thanks." I couldn't help but smile at hearing that, I had people that wouldn't abandon or reject me over this, that was more than just comforting. I then let a small sigh as I realised that whilst that did make this easier to deal with it didn't solve the problem.

"But that's not the problem is it?" and my worry must have been obvious, considering that Pema seemed able to read me so easily. I gave small nod to answer. "You're worried about how she'll react if you tell her, aren't you?"

"Yeah." that was the thing that really scared me, even before my little epiphany, I really liked hanging out with Asami and just having her as a friend; the idea of her rejecting me for... having feelings... for her... was painful to think about.

"It seems you have two options, you could keep how you feel a secret, " that sounded like a good idea, "or you could tell her and she'll either accept it and let you down easy or reject you and then you'll know whether or not she's worth the trouble." That sounded harsh and very scary. I was surprised at the bluntness that Pema had about this situation, until I remembered how she ended up with Tenzin, and I was also surprised that what she said about Asami not being 'worth the trouble' if she rejected me made me feel... indignant (I think that was the word) about it.

"I guess you're right, not sure which one of those I'm going to do, but still, thanks Pema, this really helped." I smiled as Rohan let out a big yawn, apparently my twisted love life wasn't very interesting to the youngest member of the air acolytes.

"Looks like it's time to put this little guy down for his nap, and Korra, I'm glad I could help, if you need to talk about this some more later, just ask."

"Sure Pema, see you later." after a wave each Pema left and I decided to start on my firebending practise to try and sweat the stress out of my body and mind with some success as the day dragged on, still trying to figure out a solution to my problem.

Later that night, after dinner, I was lying in bed , unable to sleep and still wondering about what to do; I guess my furry friend could sense my indecision as she gave me an affectionate lick on my hand as she laid her head on my lap. I gave Naga a scratch behind her ears, she was always there for me.

"So girl, what do you think I should do?" the only response I got was a nuzzle and small groan. "Some advice you give." I couldn't help but smile, Naga'd never abandon me for any reason and that gave me a little peace of mind but still didn't solve my problem. I sighed as I came to a conclusion, remembering what Tenzin had told me once about fears throwing us out of balance.

"I don't think I avoid this forever, I need to confront this fear and hope I can find some balance afterward." I imagine this was going to be one of the hardest things I'll do in my life, and I didn't even want to imagine the head-lines if it got out; the ridicule was always hard to deal with.

"You'll stick by me won't you girl?" this time my question was met with a large, rough tongue being dragged across my face, yay. "Thanks girl." I wrapped my arms around my oldest friend as I thought about what would happen if everything blew up in my face; I wouldn't be alone.

* * *

_AN: okay so I finally got this done after several weeks of life's little distractions, in this case Christmas preparations, Star Wars: The Old Republic and the Secret World. So here it is, please read, enjoy and review, preferably in that order._


	9. Chapter 9

I stirred awake in my bed, disappointed by the end of my marvellous dream concerning the object of my affections, a certain adorable avatar. Dreams about Korra weren't a new occurrence by any means, but this one was different in that it was less... lustful I suppose was the right word, but no less beautiful.

As I pulled back my covers and stretched out my stiff sleepy muscles I smiled at the recollection of my dream, a smile that faded a bit when I remembered my little realisation last night.

It didn't matter, I decided months ago that I wasn't going to try anything and risk making the life of my favourite avatar any more complicated than it already was, but should I change that policy with my little epiphany late night?

No, I couldn't bear the thought of accidently making her suffer, indirectly or otherwise; besides it wasn't as if she'd ever feel the same way.

Besides I could still be good friends with her, even if I couldn't hold in my arms and whisper how much I care for her in her ear as she slept- okay stop thinking about the dream; I need to keep focused, can't have breakfast with Korra if I go all dreamy eyed at the sight of her. Luckily I'd had plenty of practise at hiding my real feelings about people.

Pulling on a light robe to protect my modesty, I left my own to room to knock on the door across the hall to wake Korra. After knocking as loudly as I could several times, and distinctively remembering my brief stay on air temple island, along with Korra's claim that 'the morning is evil', she was probably refusing to get up. I was about to just walk in and jostle the sleeping avatar awake when I was greeted by a certain surprised maid.

"Asami! You're awake." Arika's wide eye's implied that she was embarrassed about failing to wake me up, it was one of her duties as my maid, but not one I was willing to make a fuss about; though she was supposed to stay formal when there were guests in the house.

"Don't worry, no big deal and I was just about to wake Korra up myself, my Otome." I put a bit emphasis on Arika's formal title as my 'Otome' to subtly remind her of her proper manners whilst the house had visitors and was about to open the door before she stopped me.

"That's the thing Asami, I found this note in the foyer." I was confused at why this would stop me from waking Korra, until I read it.

_Asami,_

_Sorry I couldn't stay for breakfast but I really needed to _

_be at airbending training this morning, talk to you soon_

_Korra._

And in an instant I felt crushed, I shouldn't have really, it wasn't as though Korra had stood me up for a date or something, even if it did feel that way. I guess that I must have been giving off some signals to this as I felt Arika trap me in one of her affectionate hugs, which could brighten even the dullest mood and had indeed produced a smile from the compassion and sympathy of the simple act; which I couldn't help but reciprocate.

"I'm sorry Asami, I know how you feel about her-" I swear between her and Lin...

"Arika."

"Asami." I cut her off and felt her stiffen in my arms, feeling instantly guilty at rejecting a friend's offered sympathy and soften myself.

"Please, don't." the brief tension left my friend's body as she understood the unexplained request, I simply didn't want to drag out painful feelings.

"Alright, so breakfast?" she pulled back with a bright and cheerful smile, I couldn't help but laugh as we untangled ourselves, it was amazing how quickly Arika's perky disposition could change the atmosphere.

"Sure, I'll take it in my office; I'm fine, don't worry so much." my maid's expession darkened at my request, it'd meant I'd be working through breakfast; not exactly good for one's health. "I'm just going to take a quick shower and I'll be down in about twenty minutes."

"Alright! I'll have an awesome breakfast ready in no time!" I liked it when Arika got enthused, her cheerful attitude could be pretty damn infectious as evidenced by my growing smile as I watched her race off towards the kitchen; nothing could really keep her down.

After taking a quick shower, enjoying the searing heat of the water as it cascaded over my skin, easing the tension, I got dressed in some casual clothes before heading down to my office. I didn't have any conferences today but I still had to look over some work orders, shipping manifests and delivery schedules for the new contracts with the United Forces. I wasn't altogether happy with having to resort to military contracts to keep the company afloat, but as they say 'Beggars can't be Choosers'.

Even if I did have to call in _that_ favour.

I was just sitting down at my desk when Arika came through the door with a clattering tray full of breakfast food and a steaming pot of tea.

"Thank you Arika." After setting down the tray and giving the expected bow of respect she left to attend to her other duties around the estate.

I started to read the latest reports from the factories manufacturing the new planes, my father may have been unwise is his associations but he was still a brilliant inventor and engineer, not reverse engineering and adapting his designs would just be foolish.

And so the day dragged on, a succession of reports, invoices and letters with the odd phone call to important people I'd have to have meetings with for the company's sake. I was glad to see a letter from one of my dear friends, so good of the commander to find time in such a busy schedule. I'd have tell Arika, after all the three of us had bonded quite a bit during that incident in the desert.

As the morning came to an end with the clock hitting noon I smiled looking forward to a nice lunch before my afternoon workout. I had to stretch a bit after getting out of my chair, whilst I had completed the majority of my paperwork and didn't have any major appointments today, I was still hoping to get a little tinkering done in the workshop this evening. That place had brought back painful memories for a time, but I'd moved on and now made good use of it. I was really hoping to work on the new engine design I'd been playing with.

After a delicious lunch from Arika, that girl really knew her noodles, I got another chunk of paperwork out of the way before heading to the pool to swim some lengths. It really was one of the best ways to keep in shape. Arika was waiting my the pool's side with a towel as I finished up, somewhat out of breath from the exercise as I climbed out of the pool dripping water fell off my body as took the towel from Arika, thanking her and using it to dry my hair.

I dried off, got changed out of my swimsuit and went back to my office to try and finish off the last of the day's paperwork. Just a number of delivery orders to sign off on.

Finally done with all the work for the day, I decided to head out back to the workshop to tinker with the new design.

Several hours later I'd made no progress, I guess it might've had something to do with my thoughts constantly straying to a certain blue eyed water tribe girl. Eventually I admitted defeat and decided to head back to the main house for a late dinner before heading to bed. As I entered the house I was greeted by my perky beyond belief maid.

"Asami, do you want something to eat now?" Arika asked politely, I had turned down an offer of food earlier as I tried to focus my thoughts on the new engine, as opposed to Korra.

"Yes please Arika, that would be great, I just need to wash up quick." and with that I went off to the restroom to wash all the machine oil off my hands, unfortunately the water brought my thoughts back to a certain waterbender. I just couldn't catch a break. I just had to remind myself that she'd never feel the same way, that she'll never feel about me the way I feel about her, that I'll probably have to sit by and watch her meet someone new, get married, settle down and have kids.

And I'll have to watch.

The silence was broken when I heard a small ping as I let out a shuddering breath, tears hitting the surface of the water in the sink. Damn it! I had to pull myself together. I shook my head and grabbed a tissue to blow my nose, as I straighten myself up. I'd accepted that there'd never be anything between me and Korra a long time ago and that I'd have to watch her be with someone else, so why did it hurt so much now? Because of my little epiphany last night? I really couldn't catch a break. I laughed at how pathetic my situation was.

All I could really do was brush myself off and go have dinner, get on with things and endure. After dinner I gave a short goodnight to Arika with a yawn and headed up to my room to get ready for bed. One change of clothes, shower and hair brush later, I got into bed and tried to get to sleep; with little luck. I couldn't help but keep thinking about this painful situation I was stuck in, in love with someone who would never be able to love me back, who was still one of my best friends and whom I would get to watch have a wonderful life with someone else; with the vow that I would never tell her for fear of causing her pain.

So really my only option was to suffer in silence, for her sake, and who knows, maybe I'll get better eventually, maybe I'll stop feeling this way and move on.

I was lying to myself and I knew it, but I needed to in order to endure and not cry myself to sleep.

* * *

_AN: Sorry once again for the long wait for this chapter, which I admit is mostly filler, which I defend myself by saying that I'd written myself into a connor and was stuck trying to figure out a way to make shipping manifests interesting, not an easy task. Still I have one final chapter planned out that'll bring this story to a close, plus a little something extra before I start putting together the prequel proper._

_As always please review and fuel the writing process.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

As the evil morning sun invaded my room I rolled over and cursed the treacherous window for allowing this, as if my hard time getting to sleep with the thoughts of talking to Asami weren't bad enough, I now had to deal with my arch-nemesis... the morning.

"Korra! Korra! Korra!" and Ikki's high pitched voice at the door didn't help either. "It's morning! Time to get up and have breakfast! Come on Korra! Mommy says it's gonna get cold if you don't get up soon!" I loved the sound of Ikki's footsteps rushing away at that moment. Luckily the promise of warm food was enough to get me to drag myself out of bed; you win this round morning.

Despite my defeat I was determined to win the battle with my fears today and despite trying to seem fine it didn't stop Tenzin from asking about why I looked so tired; the yawn probably gave me away aswell.

"Korra, are you alright? You seem tired." Whilst I appreciated the concern I still didn't really want to talk to my airbending master about. I tried to deflect the question as I started to dig into my breakfast.

"I'm fine, just had a little trouble sleeping last night." I hoped that that would be enough; should've known better.

"Korra, are you sure to don't want to talk about-"

"More tea Tenzin?" Pema came to my rescue, teapot in hand, and I noticed her give Tenzin a look, then he looked back at me for a moment before sharing another look with Pema.

"Yes, please." and I was in the clear I gave Pema a discreet nod and smile, which she returned as she poured a new cup for Tenzin, "Thank you, dear." I noticed Jinora raise an eyebrow at this behaviour, Ikki and Meelo didn't notice a thing, too engrossed in their breakfast.

It didn't take long for the kids to finish their food and head off to do their morning exercises, as I finished up the last of my food I tried to work up the nerve to ask Tenzin for the morning off, he wasn't going to like it.

"Umm, Tenzin," the airbending master turned to with a small noise of acknowledgement "I was wondering, since there's something I really need to do, if I could take the morning off?" I wasn't entirely sure how Tenzin'd react, and my answer was him choking on his tea.

"What?!" and that "Korra, you know how important it is that you matter airbending, what could be so important that you need to-"

"Dear." again I was saved from Tenzin's inquisition by Pema's intervention, with the same look between the two as before; could all married couples develop this telepathy. After giving me a quick look and meeting his wife's gaze once more the master airbender just let out a sigh.

"Very well, if it is truly important you may take the morning off, but be sure to add some of your airbending katas to your afternoon training session."

"Sure, thanks Tenzin, thanks Pema." if I hadn't rushed out to get Naga and get moving I'd have seen the look on Tenzin's face at my thanks to Pema.

* * *

A part of me just wanted to lie in bed until the pain in my heart just stopped, but I couldn't let myself give in to despair, I needed to keep myself in one piece, still had a company to run and a chi-blocking school to get up and running , I still had people relaying on me. Thinking on that I took a deep breath, unfortunately the knowledge that I still had people that needed me didn't really help ease the pain but it did help me endure it.

So I forced myself out of bed and onto my feet, determined to remained unbeaten. I was just about to brush my hair when I noticed my reflection in the mirror, and the obvious signs that I'd been crying. I rushed to the en-suite bathroom to wash my face, last thing I needed was to worry Arika.

After splashing quite a bit of water on my face, water, her element, I heard Arika knocking at the bedroom door. Double-checking that my eyes were looking alright, I went out to greet her a good morning and tell her I'd be down for breakfast in a few minutes after I'd gotten dressed. She seemed unaware that I'd been crying last night, good.

I put on some workout clothes, I figured I might be able to work out some stress in the gym, I really should use it more often, mix things up a bit. Breakfast was tasty and filling, as per usual with Arika's cooking. Informing that Arika could find me in the gym if anything came up and made my way over there to see if I could burn this depression out of myself.

After doing a few basic stretches to get myself loose I started on the punching bag, trying to motivate myself my imagining Mako's face. That worked pretty well and before I knew it I pounding the hanging sack like there was no tomorrow. I don't know how long it was till my muscles started to burn from the exertion the constantly pounding, again and again. At some point I stopped imagining Mako's face.

I started imagining my father.

The man who tried to kill me, his own daughter, who put so many lives in danger for the sake of his vengeance. My mind occasionally flashed to a certain white mask but was still mostly on my father; it was his decision to side with Amon, his decision to use his gift for inventing to spread mayhem and destruction. It was him who had the nerve to use my Mother's memory to justify it!

With a final punch to the bag I stopped and tried to calm myself down a little remembering what I said to him on that day. "You don't feel love for mom anymore, you're too full of hatred." that was a path I was very eager to avoid.

I went to sit down on a bench in the middle of the gym and dry a little sweat off with a towel I'd brought. I'd managed to improve my mood a bit, but run into a new problem in doing so. I was really starting to think that the universe was playing a cruel joke on me or something. Falling in love with someone who would never love me back, feeling ashamed and afraid about the possibility of turning out like my father.

I really hope I can catch a break soon, or I might just break.

* * *

What was I going to say!? Here I was on Naga, strolling towards the Sato estate and I had no idea of how I was going to say this. I needed to think of a way to break it to her without it sounding weird and perverted; I was pretty sure that if I just mentioned I caught myself checking out her... hindquarters, then she would probably react badly.

Okay so I needed to figure out a way to get this off my chest, tell Asami how I feel and if I'm really lucky, preserve something resembling a friendship. I still hadn't been able to figure out how'd she'd react, this sort of thing hadn't come up anytime we'd talked. Would she laugh it off? Get angry or disgusted? I was kind or expecting that, she might be okay about it; that's the one I was really hoping for.

I was having little luck trying to come up with a speech.

_"Asami, I know you probably don't feel the same way but I find you very attractive-"_ No that won't do, that'd probably just creep her out.

_"Asami, since we both dated Mako I doubt that you'd be interested-"_ okay, that wouldn't go anywhere either of us would want to remember.

_"Asami, I have something important I need to tell you." _okay, that should make a good start, but then what do I say.

"_I was checking you out the other night._" Nope, that wasn't it.

"_You are very beautiful and-_" I blushed at that thought, I wouldn't be going with that, even if it is true, I was barely resisting the urge to just chicken out and turn around as it was. The last thing I needed was to break down babbling about her flawless skin, warm eyes, awesome chest- Stopping that line of thought right there.

"_I recently realised that I have feelings-_" wait, almost...

"_I recently realised that, for awhile now,_" better, "_I've had feelings for someone, someone that I'd never imagined having feelings for._" Okay that was probably as good as I could come up with, which just leaves that part about telling her it's her I have feelings for. Crap. There wasn't really anything I could say besides, "_It's you._"

The fear of watching her face twist in disgust was almost unbearable, but I needed to do this. How could an Avatar keep balance in the world if they couldn't even balance their own emotions.

Okay, I've decided how to say it, now I just needed to make it to her place without losing my nerve and running back to the air temple. That was proving really hard. I nudged Naga in the side a little with my heels to signal her to speed up, I needed to do this before the little bravery I'd mustered ran out.

So here I was, galloping on Naga's back towards the Sato estate, driven by the tiny hope that Asami wouldn't reject me.

* * *

"Asami," I was wiping the sweat of my forehead as Arika brought me today's paper and a bottle of water that she waved a little, indicating the reason for her coming to see me in the gym.

"Thanks Arika." I gulped down the water greedily, I'd worked up quite a sweat taking out my aggression on the punching bag; at least I hadn't broken another one. "That was nice, today's paper I presume?" I questioned as I nodded toward the folded paper under Arika's arm.

"Yep, I know how much you like reading up on what's going on in the city." she gave me the paper with another bright smile, she always knew how to lighten my mood without even realising; even without Korra, Bolin off doing his own thing and Lin busy with her work, I'd still have Arika, who was pretty much one of the most loyal and caring people I'd ever met.

"Arika, I wondering if you wanted to spar later?" I knew that Arika had some martial training, considering the incident when we'd met, but I'd yet to see her fight in a less hectic environment.

"Oh, yes please Asami!" I didn't expect her to bounce up and down like that, she was really excited about the idea of getting a chance to beat me up; bit suspicious there. Still made me giggle though.

"Fine, fine, we'll spar this afternoon."

"Alright then! That means I need to get all my duties around the house done!" and with that declaration she shot off to achieve the goal she'd set out for herself. I couldn't help but envy her a bit, completely free of all the annoying, and painful, problems I was unable to escape.

Damn it! I had to stop dwelling on what I couldn't control. I got up and forced myself to focus on the punching bag as I started to work it over again, pacing myself a bit this time to work up a good sweat.

* * *

Here I was, the front door of the Sato estate. My heart was racing faster than I could ever remember it doing so, even during the confrontation with Amon. I took a few deep breathes, trying to keep my emotions in check and hoped that my heart wasn't beating so fast that people could hear it.

"Wait here for me girl." I guess Naga could sense my fear, judging from her small nuzzle and low whine. "Don't worry girl, I'll be fine." I was reassured by the concern of my oldest friend, after a quick hug I turned to the door and gathering the extra bravery that Naga'd just inspired, rang the bell.

As I waited for than answer I was amused at how terrifying just ringing the door bell was, then my nerves started to build, probably because of my mind again imagining all the possible ways for Asami to reject me. Recoiling with disgust, exploding with anger, laughing it off with disbelief, accepting with graceful kindness; the last was only real hope.

Finally the door opened, good thing too, my mind was about a minute away from snapping like a twig. The bad thing was the door was answered by Arika, the maid who I still had no idea of how to act around.

"Avatar Korra. I wasn't told to expect you." She sounded and looked surprised, was that good? I don't think so, why would it be. She blinked a few times before clearing her throat and continuing, her tone a bit odd, "I apologise for my rudeness, might I ask what business you have here today?" Rudeness? When was she rude? Doesn't matter right now.

"Uh, I, um, need to talk to Asami, is she, ah, available?" I must have seemed ridiculous, tripping over my words, some impressive Avatar. I got a bit worried when Arika took a few moments to answer, eyes looking off to the side as though she was contemplating something.

"Yes, Ms. Sato is in the gymnasium, please follow me." Her tone was so even it was almost creepy, but that was probably just me; I don't think I ever would understand maids and considering how this was likely going to go down, I probably wouldn't have to.

To say it was difficult to keep myself under control would be like saying that Mako was only slightly annoying; I couldn't help but smile at my little private joke, which helped me relax a bit. I was still trying to figure out how to actually say this, I could dimly remember coming up with something on the way here, couldn't remember a word of that right now.

"Avatar Korra." Whoa. I jump a little, I was so busy with my own thoughts that I'd not realised that we'd arrived, "Ms. Sato is just inside." Arika opened the double doors into the mansion's gym, I still couldn't believe she had a gym, judging from what I could see it was quite a gym, very well stocked. Whilst the equipment was all very impressive, the most impressive thing in it was a certain raven haired girl pounding her fists into a punching bag. sweat soaked clothes clinging to every inch of skin, showing off the magnificent figure, lithe yet powerful arms, long luscious le-

"Ms. Sato, Avatar Korra is here to see you." That broke my train of thought, I blinked hard to clear my mind, I really didn't need for Asami to see me drooling like the sick and perverted freak I am. Asami seemed to be pretty out of breath as she finished punching the bag, she was taking deep breaths, her chest rising and falling- Focus on her face.

"Korra, " there was that voice haunting my dreams, the deep green eyes and warm smile "I wasn't expecting you today, ah that'll be all for now, thank you Arika." Asami gave a quick aside to the maid who promptly gave a small bow before turning and leaving the gym. Leaving me alone with a rather sweaty Asami. Great. "How can I help you?"

"Uh, " that's an awesome start for the Avatar, "I uh, have something I need to, ah tell you about." I'm guessing she noticed my stuttering as she moved in a bit closer, concern clearly shown on her face, she was always so caring and nice and-

"Korra, is everything alright? You're stuttering and you seem tense." she took another step forward, leaning in to see my face, I had to take a step back, needing to try and think straight.

"N-n-no, I just need to get this out." I took a deep breath to try and calm myself, with no luck, so I just decided to force the words out. "Recently... I've sort of realized something... I don' know how long it's been going on but, " I had to take a large gulp here to continue, "I have, have had... for awhile, feelings for someone..." Okay I've made it this far, just need to take a few breaths and then finish-

"Korra that's great to hear," Asami just put her arm around me, "I'm sure they're great," I could smell her, all those dreams from the other night, "So tell me who's the lucky guy?"

"GAH!" I just jumped out of Asami's grip and shrieked at those images invading my brain again. "It's not a guy!" I just squeaked that out in shock.

"W-what?" I don't think she caught that, but I couldn't stop now.

"It... it's not a guy..." there just one more bit, I couldn't imagine the shock on her face I couldn't even look at her face. "It's... you." those words hung in the air as time dragged on and I thought my worst fears were about to come true; being kicked out, spat on, losing my best friend...

"Y-you have feelings... for me?"

* * *

"Ms. Sato, Avatar Korra is here to see you." so that's who was at the gym door, Arika and Korra, and I was all sweaty from my work out, just utterly perfect. I took some deep breaths to try and calm myself, and banish the painful thoughts about watching Korra's future. I did my best to straighten my messy, sweat matted hair as I turned to face the subject of my affection and agony.

"Korra, I wasn't expecting you today," I noticed Arika giving Korra an odd look, probably a bit upset at Korra about yesterday morning, she was sweet but didn't like those who hurt people she cared about, "ah that'll be all for now, thank you Arika." I waved her towards the door, hoping she didn't think me stuck up for dismissing her; she seemed fine as she bowed and left. Directing me attention towards the Avatar in the room I just asked, "How can I help you?"

"Uh, I uh, have something I need to, ah tell you about." Something was up, she was stuttering and seemed tense, all the pain just seemed to disappear in an instant at the thought that Korra might need me.

"Korra, is everything alright? You're stuttering and you seem tense." she took a step back as I took a step forward, I'd have been a little hurt if I wasn't so concerned about Korra at the moment.

"N-n-no, I just need to get this out." I felt a little rejected then but if Korra needed someone to listen, then I'd always be available. She seemed to be taking a moment t collect herself, "Recently... I've sort of realized something... I don' know how long it's been going on but, " another pause, I was left wondering what could have been going on for awhile that would rattle Korra like this. "I have, have had... for awhile, feelings for someone..." my heart broke a little at that, so soon after breaking up with Mako, Korra had found someone new, someone who could do this to her... I was hoping that I'd have some time before watching Korra with somebody else.

Then I saw her wrapping her arms around herself clearly worried for some reason, and I knew that she needed me and that was all that mattered to me.

I came up behind her and put my arm around her shoulder, "Korra that's great to hear," at least she should be happy, "I'm sure they're great," if they've got my lovely Avatar freaking out like this, they must be, "So tell me who's the lucky guy?" I hope I don't snap and kill him, that wouldn't be lucky at all.

"GAH!" What the!? Korra just freaked out and jumped out of reach. "It's not a guy!" What was that?

"W-what?" Did I hear that right, I'm pretty sure I didn't because there was no way that I'd heard what I think I'd heard.

"It... it's not a guy..." Korra had feelings for someone... and it wasn't a guy... my brain just seemed unable to process that right away, and then came something that really shorted out my brain. "It's... you."

For several minutes those words just played over and over again in my mind, trying to make sense of them, they couldn't be true, but Korra wouldn't lie to me about this, or joke about it, and her distress seemed completely genuine; which lead to just one conclusion.

"Y-you have feelings... for me?"... Korra was still looking away, she turned back to look at me before looking away quickly.

"I'm sorry, I should've kept quiet, never mention how I'm a sick freakish deviant." Did she really think that about herself? "It was nice having you as a friend Asami. I'll just show myself out." as she started towards the door my brain finally started working.

"Korra!" I just screamed her name as I grabbed the retreating Avatar's arm, I couldn't leave her in pain, thinking those things about herself, and not knowing how much I'd wanted to hear her say this, "Korra..." I nudged her shoulder to turn her, she had tears in her eyes and a look of confusion on her face ,I cupped the back of her head, leaned forward and...answered her confusion.

* * *

The pause was almost painful after my confession, I couldn't look at Asami and she wasn't saying anything else after repeating what I'd said. I was too terrified to even look at her, afraid of the look of disgust she'd have.

After what seemed like an eternity I managed to turn to look at her, only to chicken out and snap back to looking away after only seeing her hair. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as I just knew that this was it.

"I'm sorry, I should've kept quiet, never mention how I'm a sick freakish deviant." it hurt to admit these things out loud. "It was nice having you as a friend Asami." It really was, "I'll just show myself out." I gathered myself and began to walk out for the last time-

"Korra!" she screamed and grabbed my arm Oh boy, here it comes, "Korra..." her voice was soft and kind as always, that little glimmer of hope that she wouldn't hate me grew as she turned me with small nudge and- Why's she holding the back of my head? And why's she leaning in? Whoa.

No really, whoa.

I'd been kissed before, but this was something beyond anything else I'd ever experienced. Passion, relief, desire, affection. My arms found their way to Asami's back as hers became wrapped around neck, we were both crushing against one another in this embrace. Then Asami broke away.

"Korra, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" we were both taking in large gulps of air, it took a second for me to realise that Asami had just asked me on a date.

"Sure." I didn't even really have to think about that answer, I should've been worried, I wasn't sure what I was getting into, but when Asami's lips met mine for a second time, all that didn't seem to matter; the world just melted away.

* * *

It would seem that the universe had finally cut me a break, and it was everything that I'd hoped for. My heat was ecstatic with joy as I wound my arms around the beautiful Avatar's neck, feeling hers on my back, tightening the embrace as much as I was.

All the fears and pains of Korra's imagined future became hope and relief, this was real and magnificent, and I would cherish it for as long as I could. My mind imagined all the things that could happen now, all the romance, all the share moments, all the date- a moment of realisation made me brake the kiss for a moment to ask an importance.

"Korra, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" I was gasping for breath, had we been kissing for that long?

"Sure." I smiled and leaned back in to resume tasting Korra's lips till my own were numb. I also made a mental note to tell Arika to make something special, after all, I think we had more than enough reasons to celebrate.

* * *

_AN: It's finally done, the last chapter of this story, by far the longest chapter too; I hope that the changing perspective wasn't too hard to follow. Please can everyone who reads it review it, I would really like the feedback since I'm still pretty new at this and would like to get better. Also I'll probably do a sequel, I've still got ideas for a prequel that'll show how Asami met Arika and how they both met a certain somebody else, who nobody will ever guess._

_Once again, please freaking review!_


	11. Omake

Rottenwraith: Finally, it is done, my first REAL fic with a REAL plot, YES!

Asami: Took you long enough.

Korra: Too true

Rottenwraith: I know, I was originally just going to have a few chapters over a week or two but then the story just seemed to get away from me...

Asami: And it stretched out to almost four months.

Rottenwraith: Yeah, I know, I wrote it.

Asami: Yeah, why did that happen?

Rottenwraith: Long story.

Asami: You got hooked on tvtropes didn't you.

Rottenwraith: ...

Korra: I think a better question is what is this thing going on?

Rottenwraith: This is an omake, a small piece of bonus material that is used to expand upon a story or just a bit of comedy, pretty common in manga and anime .

Asami: So why are all aware of the story being a story?

Rottenwraith: Well I got the idea from watching Mai Otome and considering...

Arika: Hey guys! What's going on here?

Rottenwraith: Arika, glad you could make it, you're just in time for the burning.

Arika/Asami/Korra: The what?

Rottenwraith: We're burning Mako at the stake. It's all set up just over there.

Korra: How did I miss that?

Asami: Who's the girl tied up?

Arika: Is that Tomoe?!

Rottenwraith: Yep, considering what she tried to have done to you Arika, I felt she deserved this. Her Karma Houdini did not amuse me.

Arika: What did she try to have done to me?

Rottenwraith: Remember those guys in that alley that night, those were her goons; plus the whole 'coercing Shizuru into her personal sex slave' thing, though to be fair I'm not sure that's completely possible with someone like Shizuru.

Arika: She sent those guys after me? They were going to...So I wouldn't be able to... Light it.

Asami: Arika, are you sure you know what your-

Arika: LIGHT THE DAMN THING!

Korra: Bit out of character there.

Rottenwraith: Yeah, but let's face it, they both deserve this.

Asami: Pretty hard to argue with that.

Arika: *lights match* *steely stare at Tomoe* *lights pyre*

Rottenwraith: Now let us all bask in the warm glow of burning Jerkasses.

All: *Bask in the glow of burning Jerkasses*


End file.
